


Cupid's Fantasy Boy

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anal Play, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, and rotting my brain, and therefore so is cupid, but dammit I kinda like it, good lord Karl is hot, karl urban characters are ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Cupid the God of Love needs alone time. This is some of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Fantasy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd and written in 30 minutes. All mistakes are totally mine.

Cupid, the God of Love. He could have anyone he wanted. However, there were unnecessary entanglements involved in all of that. So here he was, in his bower, alone.

Love, all love was good. Self love, as long as it never got to Narcissus-like proportions, was good too. Cupid smiled as he lay naked, trying to decide where to begin.

Should he fantasize? Should he imagine some sexy little nymph in his bower with him, ready and willing to do whatever he wanted?

Should he think about that lovely mortal man he’d seen not two days ago? With the sun-bright blonde hair and the blue eyes like the waters off the coast of Greece? Cupid slipped his hand across his stomach in contemplation. Yes, he would do well as fantasy material.

The man’d had soft, plush lips that had looked so perfect for kissing. Cupid brought one hand up to his mouth to caress his lips. His tongue slipped out and flicked over the pad of his index finger. His lips were tingling and so sensitive.

He licked his finger over and over again, wetting it as he thought about the nameless man with the pretty lips. Now wet fingers traced gently down his neck, over his collarbone and to his nipple. He stroked it slowly, feeling the nerves come alive in the most pleasant way. He wondered if pretty boy liked to have his nipples gently stroked.

He moved his hand from one side of his chest to the other as he pulled his legs up and looked down at his weeping cock. It lay flat against his belly, the head just under his belly-button, and he ran his free hand across it, not quite touching. He gasped; he was closer than he thought.

His hand came up to his mouth again and he slipped three fingers into his mouth and sucked, thinking that it was the cock of his pretty-boy. He closed his eyes and invented the taste of him; the heft of him in his mouth. Cupid groaned aloud. He got his fingers as wet as he could before slipping them out of his mouth.

His wet hand moved down, down, down his body, avoiding touches, until he reached behind his balls to his entrance. There, finally, he touched himself. His slippery-wet fingers circled his opening, lighting the nerves on fire with light, teasing touches; just the way he liked it. He imagined a set of sea-clear blue eyes looking up at him over his cock as his fingers changed into a slippery tongue teasing him.

Cupid let out a low moan and tapped his hole with his wet middle finger. He slipped in just the tip and stopped, relishing the feeling of something inside of his clenching body. He waited; he just loved the tease.

His other hand was overing over the shaft of his cock, keeping well away from the over sensitive head. Would pretty boy tease him the way he liked? Would pretty boy just know that Cupid would never rush things to get to the end? He pressed another fingertip into his hole and paused.

He realized that he was breathing heavy. He liked it and opened his eyes to smile at the ceiling. This fantasy would have to be revisited.

He finally dropped his hand onto his cock, clenching around his fingertips in pleasure. He slowly slid the fingers further inside as he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked. The dual sensations were amazing; his nerves were singing. He decided that his pretty-fantasy boy would be bigger than two fingers, and slipped in a third even as he thought about whether pretty-boy would be a considerate lover.

His palm twisted over the head of his cock as he came to the conclusion that pretty boy would be a perfect lover. He brought his precome smeared palm up to his still tingling lips and licked it clean. He giggled as he realized that he tasted divine.

Three fingers inside of his, slowly thrusting, and his hand on his cock, slowly stroking, and Cupid decided that next time he must invite someone to join in on his fun. Maybe he’d go find his pretty boy. He pictured those blue eyes staring into his own as he passed a fluttering fingertip over his prostate and that was enough.

Cupid came all over his stomach and chest, loving the way the hot, sticky fluid felt on his smooth skin. He pulsed around the fingers in his ass as he milked his cock for every drop of come. He pulled his hand out of his body, flexing his fingers and straightening his legs out.

Once his fingers were uncramped, he trailed them lightly through the pool of come on his stomach and brought them to his lips to taste. Today he would have to imagine pretty-boy’s taste; tomorrow he would go and find him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I was working on Demi-Gods of the Enterprise, which badly needs an update, and I'm cruising along and talking with wewillspockyou and BAM! This comes from outta nowhere. Damn, I'm sorry. And yeah, he's totally picturing Jim Kirk...omfg, I feel like I've somehow lost control over my life. LOL


End file.
